


from dream to whispered dream

by franticallywhisperedstories



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Social Media AU, Swords, Technically?, a bunch of girlfriends rebelling against their stifling society and being asshole teenagers, pre-rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticallywhisperedstories/pseuds/franticallywhisperedstories
Summary: Rose wants to destroy the patriarchy. Bismuth wants her passions to be recognized. Pearl wants to have a School Improvement Committee. Ruby and Sapphire want to play softball and watch each other play softball. Blue Pearl wants a nap. And Jasper just wants people to stop sending her pictures of dogs.or, the first gem rebellion as told by the dumbass teenagers who started this whole mess.





	1. no shame in pity points

**_Blue to Pearl_ **

Blue: were you listening during calculus

Pearl: Yes.

Blue: did you happen to write anything down

Pearl: Why? So you could copy off of me?

Blue: ideally

Pearl: Fine. They’re in my bag.

Blue: ur the best!!!!!

 

**_Blue to Pearl_ **

Blue: what tf is this

Blue: pearl

Blue: pearl what is this

Pearl: I write in shorthand now.

Pearl: Much quicker! : )

Blue: . . .

Blue: ur cruel

 

**_Bismuth to rocks with feelings_ **

Bismuth: doggo!

Bismuth sent prince.jpg

Rose: give him pats from me!

Bismuth: already did!

Rose: tell him i love him

Bismuth: he loves you too!

Jasper: no godam way

_Jasper has left rocks with feelings_

Sapphire: she’s just jealous

Bismuth: i gave him pats from you 2 sapphire dont worry

Sapphire: . . .

Sapphire: good

 

**_Ruby to Joan of Arc deserved better_ **

Ruby: Go Pearl!

Blue: go pearl!!!!

Ruby: Kick Their Butts!

Blue: all those butts!!!

Ruby: Debate The Heck Out Of Them!

Blue: just imagine you’re arguing against us

Blue: as in, don’t hold back

Blue: but don’t cry

Blue: wait do you get pity points if you cry

Ruby: There’s No Shame In Pity Points

 

**_Pearl to Joan of Arc Deserved Better_ **

Pearl: Thank you for all your support!

Pearl: “Pity points” don’t exist in debate, I’m afraid.

Pearl: Also, I resent the idea that I can’t argue without crying.

Pearl: I have several trophies to back me up.

Blue: what activity doesn’t have pity points

Blue: my entire life has been upheld by pity points

Ruby: OK But Did You Break Into Song?

Pearl: No.

Pearl: Maybe.

Pearl: Only on the bus ride back.

 

**_Rose to rocks with feelings_ **

Rose: i wanna overthrow the patriarchy

Bismuth: go to bed

Rose: ok

 

**_Ruby to Sqawwwwd_ **

Ruby: Can I Play Softball With You Guys After School

Navy: of course! the more the merrier

Army: ARE YOU GOING TO SKIP OUT ON US AGAIN

Ruby: No

Doc: we need to have a Conference.

Ruby: OK.

Army: I DON’T TRUST HER.

Doc: she has been found consulting with the enemy

Navy: she deserves a second chance!

Ruby: Guys?

Ruby: You Didn’t Kick Me Out Of The Chat

Doc: the enemy, navy. the enemy

Ruby: I’m Still Here

Army: WE DO NEED A THIRD BASEMAN

Ruby: I’ll Just Go

_Ruby has left Sqawwwwd_

Leggy: wait whats happening?

 

**_Blue to Pearl_ **

Blue: where were you during lunch?

Pearl: Talking to administration.

Blue: about?

Pearl: The water quality in the fountains.

Blue: ur really invested in this

Pearl: You could say that.

Pearl: Hydration is an important factor in energy and brainpower.

Pearl: What if someone gets sick?

Blue: no1 drinks from those things

Pearl: Yes, because it’s dirty.

Blue: howd it go?

Pearl: . . .

Pearl: Not great.

Blue: that sucks

Blue: want a hug?

Pearl: Yes, please.

 

**_Jasper to this was supposed to be a study chat_ **

Jasper: no more dogs

Sapphire: leave the chat if you care so much

Bismuth: this is a democracy.

Rose: how about a fish?

Rose sent bubbles.jpg

Rose: look at its squish face!

Sapphire: The squishest

Jasper: you are all fucking useless

Bismuth: seriously feel free to leave at any time

Sapphire: yeah jasper

Bismuth: yeah jasper

 

**_Sapphire to Ruby_**

Sapphire: call me if you have the time

 

**__Pearl to pearl cant argue w/out singing_ _ **

Pearl: I stopped by the Y earlier today.

Pearl: They have swordfighting lessons!

Blue: cool

Pearl: If I start working more weekdays, I can even afford a few of them. Oh, can you imagine it?

Ruby: I Can Imagine You Going All Inigo Montoya On Jasper’s Butt.

Pearl: Oh, yes. So can I.

Blue: do they have a sword rack

Blue: and a hairy guy saying “choose wisely. it is to become an extension of yourself”

Blue: or some crap like that

Pearl: I think it’s “bring your own weapon.”

Ruby: Do You Have A Weapon

Pearl: Well. No.

Blue: you r ur own weapon

Blue: follow ur dreams

Pearl: . . . Thank you, Blue.

Blue: no prob

Ruby: I Can Maybe Hook You Up

Blue: omg what

Blue: ruby has Sword Connections ™

Blue: they grow up so fast

Pearl: Really?

Ruby: Not A Done Deal.

Ruby: I’ll Check It Out.

Pearl: Thank you so much!

Blue: i need someone else to acknowledge that swordfighting has been dead for centuries

_Blue has been blocked from pearl cant argue w/out singing_

 

**_Blue to Pearl_ **

Blue: rude

Blue: let me back in

Pearl: No.

Blue: at least send me a video of you stabbing someone

Pearl: Okay.

Blue: i’m proud of you

Blue: your picture shows up when you google carpe diem

Blue: legit

Pearl: Thank you. Sorry I’ve been snappish lately.

Pearl: I’m kind of stressed.

Blue: it’s cool

Blue: oh look i found the pic

Blue sent partypurl.jpg

Pearl: I was going to unblock you, but good luck with that now.

Pearl: I thought I told you to delete that!?!?

 

****_Ruby to Sapphire_ ** **

Ruby: Yeah Just A Sec

 

**_Incoming Call: Ruby_ **

***Hey, Sapphy. Everything okay?***

_*Yes.*_

***Good. What do you want to talk about?***

_*Nothing in particular. I just wanted to hear your voice.*_

***Aww. That’s so sweet!***

_*. . . How sweet?*_

***Sweeter than the first day of summer vacation.***

_*Wow.*_

***Sweeter than our official first date meal.***

_*Cotton candy?*_

***Yeah! That. Cotton candy ain’t got nuthin’ on you.***

_*I can’t believe you remember that.*_

***Heh, well. My memory may not be great, but I make exceptions for important stuff.***

_*You’re making me melt.*_

***Like what?***

_*Like mint chocolate chip ice cream all down your arms two Sundays ago.*_

***Ha! That was pretty messy, wasn’t it?***

_*It was adorable.*_

***. . . Sapphy?***

_*Yes?*_

***I love you.***

_*I love you, too.*_

***I’m playing softball after school today. The team’s finally letting me back on.***

_*Really? That’s great!*_

***Yeah! I wish you could come, but the girls might not like it.***

_*You’ll have to sustain me with pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.*_

***Okay. I will.***

_*Will you have the uniform and snapback again?*_

***Probably!***

_*Lots and lots of pictures.*_

***I have to go to English. Text me later?***

_*I can’t wait.*_

***Bye!***

_*Bye, Ruby.*_

 

**_Blue to Swordfighting is a Respectable Art_ **

Blue: thx for letting me in again

Blue: u know, the person who dragged u kicking and screaming into the technological era

Pearl: You’re welcome.

Blue: i was being sarcastic

Pearl: I know.

Blue: how goes the fight for water u can see through?

Pearl: Not well, but I refuse to give up.

Pearl: Do you think I should start a petition?

Blue: i’d sign

Ruby: Me Too

Pearl: Historically, petitions at this school haven’t worked very well.

Ruby: Get Teachers To Sign.

Pearl: Say, that’s not a bad idea! Not very many of our teachers seem to like me that much, but they surely feel the absence of clean water as much as we do.

Pearl: We should have a School Improvement Committee.

Blue: it would be a full-time job

Pearl: Filled with volunteers, obviously. Dedicated students, parents, and staff.

Pearl: Oh well, it’s just an idea.

Blue: u can try

Ruby: My Parent Would Join

Pearl: Ooh, yes! Could you perhaps speak to them about it?

Ruby: Sure

Blue: hey don’t u have softball

Ruby: Yeah. Sitting In The Bleachers

Ruby: The Girls Are Still Arguing About Whether Or Not I Can Play

Pearl: They told you that you could. They can’t go back on their word.

Ruby: I Don’t Know If They Remember.

Blue: that team is nothing w/out you

Blue: they should’ve begged u to come back

Pearl: That’s right! Get out on that pitch and show them what they were missing!

Ruby: OK

Ruby: Yeah

Ruby: Just Ran Around The Bases

Ruby: To Show How Fast I Am

Ruby: They Looked Impressed

Blue: knock em dead

Pearl: Good luck!

 

**_Rose to why is jasper still here_ **

Rose: ughhhhhhh

Bismuth: you okay?

Rose: the entire student gov rejected my proposal to partner with ps-847 for the dance

Bismuth: that sucks

Bismuth: you knew it wouldn’t be a popular idea, right?

Rose: yeah

Rose: i thought at least one person would be neutral or smthing.

Rose: all violently opposed

Bismuth: the road to change is filled with potholes

Rose: who said that?

Bismuth: me

Sapphire: she’s right. it’s good that you’re doing something.

Rose: i occasionally want to bash pd’s face in

Bismuth: the road to change is also filled with bashing faces in

Jasper: finally a line of chat i agree with

Sapphire: @jasper have you just been . . . lurking there

Sapphire: also no bashing faces in

Jasper: jesus

_Jasper has left why is jasper still here_

 

**_Ruby to Sapphire_ **

Ruby: I Forgot To Ask Earlier

Ruby: One Of Your Friends Is Into Forgery Right?

Sapphire: blacksmithing, yes.

Sapphire: forgery is like with art and money

Ruby: I Knew Something Was Off

Sapphire: her name is Bismuth

Sapphire: why?

Ruby: Can She Make Swords

Sapphire: she loves making swords

Sapphire: she owns so many of them

Ruby: OK Well I Have A Friend Who Needs A Sword

Ruby: For A Class She’s Taking

Sapphire: i’d have to talk to her about it, but it seems doable

Ruby: She Can’t Really Pay

Ruby: I Mean She’ll Probably Try To But

Ruby: She Goes To My School. That Probably Says Enough.

Sapphire: Bismuth’s worked in favors before

Sapphire: she’d do it again i think

Ruby: Pearl’s A Really Cool Person.

Ruby: She Knows So Much About Swords

Sapphire: theyll get along well then

Sapphire: i’ll talk to Bismuth and pass along her #

Ruby: Thank You So Much

Ruby: Oh Almost Forgot

Ruby sent pic_0412

Ruby sent pic_0413

Ruby sent pic_0414

Sapphire: ur so cute :)


	2. pearl likes big women

**_Pearl to what even are tomatoes_ **

Pearl: Somebody quiz me before I go insane

Blue: wow no period at the end of the sentence

Blue: u really are stressed

Pearl: This test could be the culmination of my entire academic career.

Ruby: You Say That About All Tests

Pearl: Please?

Blue: idk recite the periodic table or something

Pearl: Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen . . .

Blue: pearl?

Blue: jesus i was kidding

Pearl: . . . oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium . . .

Ruby: Just Let Her Do It

Pearl: . . . aluminum, silicon, chlorine, argon, potassium, calcium . . .

_Blue has left what even are tomatoes_

_Ruby has left what even are tomatoes_

Pearl: . . . scandium, titanium, vanadium, chromium . . .

 

**_Sapphire to Bismuth_ **

Sapphire: are you still renting out the forge

Bismuth: yeh! wanna throw an epic party?

Sapphire: no i have a potential customer

Bismuth: u gotta be shitting me

Bismuth: some1 wants a sword?

Sapphire: yeah but she goes to ps847

Sapphire: so she’s kinda tight on money

Bismuth: omg

Bismuth: dont tell rose she’ll flip

Bismuth: shes obsessed with that frickin school

Bismuth: like has she even met anyone from there

Bismuth: none of us ever interact with them i don’t even know what they’re like

 

**_Blue to Pearl_ **

Blue: how’d the test go?

Pearl: Okay, I think!

Pearl: Did you turn in your history project today?

Blue: yeah

Blue: fuck dioramas

Pearl: Oh, shush. It looked great.

Blue: w/e

Pearl: Hey, do you want to see that movie in the park tonight?

Pearl: They’re playing a bunch of classics.

Blue: can’t sorry

Blue: grounded

Pearl: What for?

Blue: who the fuck knows

Pearl: Do you want to talk about it?

Blue: nah i’m good

Blue: thx for the support tho

 

**_Bismuth to Sapphire_ **

Bismuth: lol did u lose ur phone

Bismuth: text meeeee

 

**_Ruby to Sapphire_ **

Ruby: Hope You’re Having A Good Day!

Sapphire: i am now <3

 

**_Rose to why is jasper still here_ **

Rose: rip me

Rose: i am dead

Bismuth: i told u not to take ap english

Bismuth: emergency ice cream break?

Rose: yes please!

Rose: seen sapphire lately?

Bismuth: who knows

Bismuth: she’s being weird

Rose: i’ll talk to her

Rose: u wanna come, jasper?

Jasper: lol no

Bismuth: since sapphire isn’t here, it falls to me to point out the speed at which she responded

Bismuth: zhoom there you are

Jasper: shut the fuck up

 

**_Blue to Pearl_ **

Blue: can i stay at your place tonight

Pearl: Of course.

Pearl: Everything okay?

Blue: not terrible, considering

Blue: i just need to get out

Pearl: Want to go to the cliff and stargaze?

Blue: god yes

Blue: ur so good

Blue: just like

Blue: really good

Pearl: I’m not that good.

Pearl: I aspire to be like you in a lot of ways, Blue.

Pearl: I hope you know that.

Blue: will ur mom be there

Blue: bc she will def tell my mom

Pearl: She’ll be out. It’s okay.

Blue: thank you

Pearl: Bring your DVD of _Inside Out._

Blue: but it makes you cry

Pearl: It’s a movie about emotions, okay.

Pearl: Let me live.

Blue: will do :)

 

**_Rose to Sapphire_ **

Rose: bismuth and i are going to get icecream!

Rose: come with!

Sapphire: sorry really loaded down w/ work

Rose: ok!

Sapphire: next time

Rose: alright

 

**_Sapphire to Bismuth_ **

Sapphire: don’t be an asshole.

Bismuth: she lives!!!!!

Sapphire: what did I just tell you

Bismuth: whatd i do

Sapphire: theyre not another species bismuth

Sapphire: if you disrespect her I won’t give her ur #

Bismuth: sorry

Bismuth: u know her personally?

Sapphire: no

Sapphire: does it matter?

Bismuth: not at all

Bismuth: i won’t be a shithead

Bismuth: pinky promise

Sapphire: good

Sapphire: bring me back a cup of rocky road

Bismuth: sure thing

 

**_Navy to Ruby_ **

Navy: i support all of ur decisions!!!!!!!

Ruby: Thanks For The Update

Navy: even if ur dating the enemy!!!!!

Ruby: Wait What

Navy: isn’t love so beautiful

 

**_Ruby to Sapphire_ **

Ruby: Red Alert

Ruby: (Actually More Pinkish)

Sapphire: what?

Ruby: Apparently My Softball Team Knows About Us

Sapphire: wait how

Sapphire: no offense but i didn’t think they were the brightest bunch

Ruby: They’re Not

Ruby: No Idea How That Happened

Ruby: Navy Just Texted Me Saying She Supports My Decisions

Sapphire: that’s nice

Sapphire: is navy the one i like

Ruby: No, That’s Leggy

Sapphire: o yeah

Sapphire: well now i like navy too

Sapphire: are they going to tell?

Ruby: I Hope Not

Ruby: I’ll Talk To Them

Ruby: They Shouldn’t Be Too Upset

Ruby: They All Have Giant Crushes On Jasper

Sapphire: omg

Sapphire: tell them she’s a dick

Ruby: I’d Like To Keep My Limbs Intact, Thanks

 

**_Pearl to physics can suck my ass_ **

Pearl: Blue, stop renaming the chat.

Blue: let me live my life

Pearl: It’s so lewd.

_Pearl renamed chat to Ridiculous Conversations_

_Blue renamed chat to pearl cries when looking at stars_

_Pearl renamed chat to Blue Also Cries Whilst Looking at Stars_

Blue: whilst

_Ruby renamed chat to Stop Changing The Name I’m In Class_

_Blue renamed chat to okay_

_Pearl renamed chat to Sadness Was an Underrated Character_

Blue: that’s fair

Blue: love her color combo

Pearl: I thought you might.

Ruby: Guys My Teacher Is Glaring At Me

 

**_Sapphire to Ruby_ **

Sapphire: dig up dirt on the team if they spill

Ruby: OK

Sapphire: also do u still want bismuths number

Ruby: Let Me Check

 

**_Ruby to Pearl_ **

Ruby: Do You Still Need A Sword

Pearl: Can you still get me a sword?

Ruby: Yeah. Do You Need One?

Pearl: That would be amazing!

Ruby: K

 

**_Ruby to Sapphire_ **

Ruby: Yeah

 

**_Rose to capitalism can fight me_ **

Rose: wrote up another plan

Rose: who knows, maybe this one will work

Bismuth: i’m sure it will

Sapphire: still trying to get a collaborative dance?

Rose: not a lot of luck so far

Rose: think it’s a good idea?

Sapphire: . . . yeah

Sapphire: sounds great

 

**_Pearl to Blue_ **

Pearl: Do you need to stay with me again tonight?

Pearl: It’s no bother, really. I enjoy having you.

Blue: nah it’s ok

Blue: things are getting better

Pearl: I’m glad.

Blue: how’s everything on your end?

Pearl: Aha, well.

Pearl: Not great, but I can handle it.

Blue: one of these days we’ll get an apartment 2gether

Blue: and be hippie free spirits

Pearl: I’ll start stocking up on beads.

Blue: good thinking

 

**_Sapphire to Ruby_ **

Sapphire: sounds good

Sapphire: wow our friends are going to meet

Sapphire: two worlds colliding

Sapphire: maybe it’ll end in explosions

Ruby: It Didn’t End In Explosions For Us

Sapphire: tru

Sapphire: maybe it’ll end the same way for them

Ruby: Pearl Likes Big Women

Sapphire: sounds like a match made in heaven

 

**_Ruby to Pearl_ **

Ruby sent a contact

Ruby: This Is Bismuth

Ruby: She Makes Swords

Ruby: Text Her If You Want

 

**_Rose to capitalism can fight me_ **

Rose: only 3 people laughed in my face

Bismuth: that’s better!

Rose: marginally

Sapphire: b proud of your accomplishments

Bismuth: need pictures of screwball?

Rose: yes please

_Jasper has left capitalism can fight me_

Bismuth: lol ignoring that

Bismuth sent screw-ball.jpg

Bismuth sent screwball-6.jpg

Bismuth sent screwball-14.jpg

Rose: ur cat is so cute

Sapphire: is he licking the chair

Bismuth: he is my son and i love him

 

**_Pearl to Bismuth_ **

Pearl: Hello!

Pearl: Is this Bismuth?

Bismuth: who tf are you

Pearl: Oh, sorry! I’m Pearl.

Pearl: Ruby’s friend? The one who needs a sword?

Bismuth: oh yeah

Bismuth: what are you looking for?

Pearl: Ideally? Something with a two-handed hilt, perhaps a Bidenhänder.

Pearl: Can you do that?

Bismuth: definitely

Bismuth: u know what pearl?

Bismuth: i think this is the beginning of a beautiful camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm corner-of-sky on tumblr


End file.
